Nothing Is What It Seems
by IronicDreamer
Summary: Vampires, Lycans and Humans. Three different species. Three different ways of life. What will happen, when all three have to join together to defeat a force bigger than them all. The Heartless. Will contain most kingdom hearts characters.
1. Prologue

Hello

This is the Beginning of the story Nothing Is What It Seems.

I plan to stick to this story until the end and if you read and enjoy I hope you do too.

I make alot of grammar mistakes so please do share any tips with me

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The World That Never Was is a dangerous place.  
>Bright and full of life during the day, it seems like your general place to go visit or live but looks can be very decieving.<br>At night, it is a dark place, where the only light at night is from the pale moon in the sky when it is at it's highest peak and the streets are empty as civillians are locked in their houses with their curtains closed. Why you ask?.  
>The World That Never Was is where most of the scum of the earth is sent to be dealt with, though there are just general innocent civillians of this world, they never got the choice to choose to live here.<br>They were forced and everyday they live in fear for their lives, not only by the scum that was constantly being sent to live in their world and that would patrol their streets but by the other inhabitants that they share this world with anyway.

To begin, in this world there are Three different species of life.

**Species One: Vampires** - They, though beautiful in appearance are deadly to you if you happen to be on their bad side or just in general their target for snacking. They attack both Humans and Lycans.  
>They come out as the sun begins to set ad are usually found to be lurking around the alleyways or around dark corners. Waiting for some poor soul to take a wrong turn and walk straight into their clutches.<br>They live in more in the eastern area of the world, it being call Darkness Central.  
>They have super strength and every vampire has a certain unique power. Their power depends on what family they were born into or what vampire turns them.<br>The main weakness of all vampires, is pure light.

**Species Two: Lycans** - Lycans are usually greedy, hard headed and stubborn people, make one angry and they'll turn and rip you to shreads.  
>They attack both Humans and Vampires.<br>They can go out in day and night, they only really transform at night. They live in the forest, where they have built houses on the western side of the world, known as Void Central.  
>They have great strength and agility and rely on their own ability in battle.<br>The main weakness of lycans is silver.

**Species Three: Humans** - Humans are the targets of lycans and vampires alike. Both pining for their blood. Humans go out during the day, but are too scared to go out at night as they know what awaits them.  
>As soon as the sun is seen to be setting, all humans rush home, bolt their doors, shut their curtains and pray they don't have to go out and make it till the next day.<br>They live in the centre of the world known as Dusk Central. They attack Vampires and Lycans.  
>They have weapons such as guns filled with silver or light bullets, Silver blades and others.<br>The main weakness of humans is that the don't have the same abilitys as the other species and also they just don't really see it coming.

The World That Never Was. A place were a vicious cycle of all three species trying to be rid of the other two is a regular thing.  
>But a new species is starting to form, one that will challenge all three species and may force a unity or it may force further destruction.<p>

Yes. The World That Never Was is a dangerous place.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	2. They Never Even Saw It Coming Humans

**Chapter One - They Never Even Saw it Coming.**  
><strong>The First Day (Humans)<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was bright and the sky was clear on the day that a new enemy would breathe it's first breath, little known to all of the locals of The World That Never Was.<br>They took great advantage of the day, as it was the only time they were free and without a care.  
>Women went shopping, Men went off to work, Children ran around, screaming with delight and fighting with wooden swords, Dusk Central was full of laughter.<br>A boy no more than the age of 15 was just awakening to the sound of the large clock tower just outside his bedroom window.  
>His chocolate brown hair was spiked in all directions and as some would say was gravity defying, he has brilliant electric blue eyes and sun kissed skin.<br>He yawned and lazily lifted himself up to look out of his window to be greeted with the site of the light outside and the buzzing town square.  
>He smiled to himself at the sight, he loved this time of the day.<br>"Sora, are you awake?", his mother yelled.  
>"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!", he yelled back.<br>"Wake your brother up before you come down!", his mother replied.  
>"Right!", he replied back.<br>Sora quickly changed and started to make his way down the hall to his brother's room.  
>Sora thought of his brother, like he always did at this time.<br>Unlike Sora who liked his room to be bright from the sun outside, his twin brother Vanitas hated the morning sun and kept his room in darkness, all that Vanitas could be described as is a sinister Sora, his polar opposite.  
>Vanitas had jet black hair, with bright golden eyes and skin very pale, from all the protection he took against the sun as he burned easily.<br>Sora has a very energetic, bright, cheerful personality. While Vanitas was very laid back, dark and had quite a short temper.  
>Sora has many friends and got on with nearly everyone he knew and trusted everyone. Vanitas has a few select friends but the only person he trusted was his brother.<br>The bond between both boys is very strong even though they are so different, this is what makes this bond even stronger.  
>Sora opened the door to be greeted with the pitch dark he expected, and there Vanitas laid sprawled, face down sleeping.<br>Sora almost felt bad for having to wake his brother from his peaceful slumber but it had to be done.  
>He perpared himself for attack and also made a mental note to escape as fast as possible.<br>Another difference between the brothers was that Sora was a morning person, while Vanitas was not.  
>He mentally counted down, "3...2...1...GO!", He shouted, before praticallu bouncing on top of his sleeping brother.<br>"VANNY, WAKEY WAKEY IT'S A NEW DAY BRO!", he yelled at the top of his lungs while bouncing up and down.  
>Whipping the curtains open, to have the bright sun shine into the room Sora quickly jumped and ran from the room to take safety downstairs with his mother.<br>He ran to the kitchen and quickly took a seat.  
>"Did you wake Van up Sor?", his mother asked.<br>"Well...", Sora began.  
>"SORA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GODDAMMIT! THE SUNS TO BRIGHT! I'M GONNA GET A HEADACHE ARRRGH!", Vanitas shouted from his room in anger.<br>A few more cusses, threats and thumping around and everything upstairs went quiet.  
>"I love mornings.", Sora said and he and his mother shared a giggle over their breakfast at his brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


End file.
